Todo puede volver a ser como antes
by maraestelweasley
Summary: La vida les sonríe, han pasado muchos años desde la guerra y todo ha cambiado para mejor. Pero lo que no esperan es que comience una rebelión en el propio capitolio para quitarle el poder a la actual presidenta y que vuelvan Los Juegos del Hambre.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que os guste. Contiene spoilers de todos los libros.**

* * *

Eran por lo menos las doce de la noche, acababan de irse a dormir. Katniss cerró los ojos intentando descansar, y esperaba no tener pesadillas esa noche. El brazo de Peeta le rodeaba la cintura y eso le tranquilizaba.

El primer sueño empezó tranquilo, caminaba por el bosque y sus hijos jugaban a su lado felices. El cielo estaba despejado, el sol iluminaba cada rincón del bosque. Llegaron al lago y se metieron en el agua.

De repente el cielo se volvió oscuro, sus hijos jugaban en el agua sin darse cuenta. El bosque empezó a arder. Katniss intento llegar hasta sus hijos pero los pies se le habían pegado al suelo y no podía moverlos.

Sus hijos gritaban e intentaban salir del agua pero estaban ahogándose y no podían salir. El bosque seguía ardiendo, la imagen empezó a desaparecer y por más que lo intentaba no conseguía salvarlos.

De pronto noto como alguien le cogía de los hombros y empezaba a moverle. Un segundo después abrió los ojos y descubrió a Peeta llamándole.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Era una pesadilla horrible, los niños se ahogaban en el lago y yo no podía salvarlos. Y el bosque estaba ardiendo, mis pies estaban pegados al suelo y no podía moverme. Ha sido horrible.

— Ya esta — le tranquilizó Peeta abrazándole — solo era una pesadilla. No pasa nada.

— ¿Y si nos los quitan? ¿Y si alguien quiere hacernos daño?

— Eso no va pasar, te lo prometo.

Ya no había juegos y el capitolio era un lugar más amable. Todo Panem estaba en paz. Katniss se abrazo a Peeta intentando relajarse y pensar en cosas agradables. Se fueron quedando dormidos sin soltarse.

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban en la cocina con el pan que Peeta había hecho esa mañana antes de irse al trabajo en la panadería, Katniss observaba a sus hijos. Primrose, su preciosa niña. Tenía diecisiete años y era muy parecida a su padre, sin embargo su hermano Peter era muy parecido a ella.

Peter tenía quince años, todavía era pequeño aunque aparentara ser más mayor. Los dos eran buenos estudiantes y habían aprendido a cazar desde pequeños. Ahora los dos eran excelentes con el arco, y sabían diferenciar muchos tipos de frutos del bosque. Peeta también había aprendido, y con el paso de los años se había hecho más fuerte.

Después de desayunar sus hijos se fueron al colegio y ella salió al bosque. Se paso toda la mañana cazando, al final había conseguido un par de ardillas, un conejo y había cogido algunas frutas de los árboles.

Cuando regreso a casa, el ambiente en las calles era tranquilo. En la aldea de los vencedores, donde vivían, todo estaba en silencio. Miro hacia la casa de Haymitch y vio que tenía las luces encendidas, el también había cambiado con el paso de los años. Había dejado de beber tanto y había empezado a disfrutar de las cosas que tenía, como de sus amigos. Katniss sonrió y entró en casa. Vacio la bolsa de la caza en la cocina, y dejo las frutas encima de la mesa.

Cocino los animales y los guardo en el frigorífico. Ya no necesitaba cazar, tenían dinero de sobra. Pero le gustaba ir de vez en cuando porque le relajaba. A veces ayudaba a Peeta en la panadería, pero no le se le daba tan bien como a él y solía encargarse de atender a la gente.

Al mediodía se comieron las dos ardillas y esa noche después de cenar el conejo que Katniss había cazado esa mañana, se pusieron un rato a ver la televisión. Desde que había paz la programación había mejorado mucho.

— Mamá — llamó Prim — ¿Podemos ir mañana a cazar? Hace mucho que no vamos y mañana es sábado.

— Ya veremos, si no tenemos nada que hacer podemos ir — comento Katniss.

— Yo también quiero ir — se quejó Peter — no os vayáis sin mí.

Katniss miró a Peeta que estaba sonriendo.

— Si vamos puedes venir, pero nada de hacer tonterías — explico Katniss.

Peter era un poco travieso, y le gustaba jugar cuando se metían en el bosque.

— Está bien, prometo portarme bien — contestó Peter.

—También os podéis venir a hacer pan conmigo — comentó Peeta.

— Ir a cazar es más divertido — explico Prim — y nunca se me ha dado bien hacer pan.

— Se te da mejor pintar los pasteles y las galletas— comentó Peeta con una sonrisa.

— Es verdad, tú puedes ir a hacer pan y yo me voy con mama a cazar — propuso Peter.

— No, yo quiero ir a cazar además se me ha ocurrido a mí — se quejó Prim.

—Bueno, si mañana no tenemos nada que hacer podemos ir a cazar. Y si no vamos podéis ir a hacer pan.

— Vale, me parece bien — contestó Prim.

Peter también estaba de acuerdo. Peeta les miró a ambos y después sonrió, le gustaba hacer pan con sus hijos, aunque a Prim se le daba mejor decorar los pasteles y las galletas que a Peter. Pero hacer pan con la familia siempre era divertido.

Esa noche no hubo pesadillas, por la mañana se levantaron frescos y con ganas de comerse el mundo. Después de desayunar, Katniss y Peeta se sentaron alrededor de la televisión de la cocina a escuchar el discurso de la presidenta Paylor. Mientras tanto Peter y Prim se preparaban en sus habitaciones para ir al bosque.

La programación había mejorado pero de vez en cuando les tocaba escuchar discursos de la presidenta por la televisión, todos tenían que verlos. Palyor era una gran presidenta, desde que había llegado al cargo las condiciones en los distritos eran mejores. Había acceso a mejores medicinas, las condiciones del trabajo eran mejores lo mismo que el horario. Y además el distrito doce se había encargado desde el fin de la guerra de hacer medicinas y de enviar comida al capitolio.

Katniss y Peeta siempre se sentaban a escuchar sus discursos con una pequeña sonrisa. Los discursos siempre eran cortos y solía ser para anunciar alguna cosa importante. Algún cambio en el gobierno, alguna nueva ley o incluso para anunciar fechas en las que la gente que podía pagárselo podía viajar al capitolio y conocerlo.

Casi nadie iba, había algo más de dinero en la población de los distritos pero la mayoría deseaban gastarlo en otras cosas. Aún así siempre había un grupo de gente de varios distritos que acudía en verano a visitar el capitolio.

La presidenta estaba hablando sobre las visitas de ese verano, anunciando las fechas y el precio. Cuando de pronto se enfoco a las calles del capitolio y se pudo ver un pequeño alboroto. Katniss agarro fuerte la mano de Peeta, seguramente no sería nada pero el miedo le entraba siempre que pasaba algo en cualquier lugar de Panem.

Peeta le agarro fuerte la mano y la abrazo. Por suerte estaban solos en la cocina. Volvieron a enfocar a Paylor y un par de segundos después una flecha se le clavo en el corazón, acto seguido se cayó al suelo y empezó a salir sangre de la herida. En el escenario todos los demás se pusieron histéricos, uno de sus ayudantes se acercó a ver si Paylor respiraba pero después de comprobarlo le tapo los ojos y se alejo medio llorando.

Un par de flechas más llegaron al escenario y aterrizaron en el pecho de dos de los compañeros de gobierno de Paylor. La cámara no se movía, permanecía quieta enfocando al escenario.

Algunos ayudantes salieron corriendo del escenario y se mezclaron con la población, otros simplemente se quedaron arriba esperando lo próximo que iba a pasar.

Katniss se abrazo a Peeta y soltó un pequeño grito.

— Una rebelión — comentó Peeta.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Katniss entre lágrimas.

— Ha empezado una rebelión en el capitolio. No sé cómo pero lo han hecho.

— Si. Lo importante es saber que va a pasar a partir de ahora. Pobre Paylor no se lo merecía.

— No sé cómo no hemos podido darnos cuenta.

La señal de la televisión se fue y se empezaron a oír gritos en la calle. Peeta salió de casa a ver que pasaba mientras Katniss subía a ver que los niños estuvieran bien.

En la calle la gente estaba histérica, había gritos y mucho miedo. Unos segundos después, se oyó el ruido de la televisión. Peeta volvió a la cocina y Katniss bajaba las escaleras con los niños cuando una chica joven apareció en pantalla.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Prim.

— No lo sabemos, pero algo grave — explico Peeta.

La chica de la pantalla tendría por lo menos treinta y cinco años, era rubia con el pelo largo y llevaba una flor enganchaba a su vestido, una rosa blanca.

Katniss soltó un pequeño grito cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

— Mamá, ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Peter.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta de quién es? — preguntó Katniss mirando a Peeta.

— No lo sé, nunca la había visto antes. Y si la he visto antes no me acuerdo de ella.

— Lleva la misma flor, el mismo tipo de flor que llevaba siempre Snow. Tiene que ser su nieta, tenía una cuando la guerra, ¿Recuerdas?

— Si, pero nunca le había visto antes. Y puede ser cualquier otra persona — contestó Peeta intentando tranquilizarle.

De pronto una voz se oyó por el televisor, anunciando el nombre de la chica. Aidele Snow.

— Querido pueblo de Panem. Soy Aidele Snow, mi querido abuelo estaría muy orgulloso de ver que por fin Panem ha vuelto a ser lo que era. A partir de hoy, yo seré vuestra presidenta. Y mis compañeros se encargaran de que no quede nadie en los distritos que no lo sepa.

— Todo empieza otra vez — comentó Katniss.

— No, sabe que si lo hace todo el mundo se rebelará. Ya lo hicimos una vez.

— Pero han pasado muchos años y la gente se ha relajado. Estoy segura de que cuando vuelva todo el poder la gente no querrá rebelarse, y en el doce seguimos siendo pocos, no podemos compararnos con otros …

Aidele volvió a hablar.

— Querido pueblo, a partir de hoy habrá nuevas leyes. Todo Panem volverá a ser grandioso, como en el pasado. Y me alegra informaros de que este mismo año volverán Los juegos de hambre. De hecho este mes comenzara la cosecha. Pero tendremos nuevas reglas, mi ayudante y mano derecha está encantado de contároslas.

Enla pantalla apareció un chico, mientras tanto Katniss no podía pensar en otra cosa que en salvar a sus hijos y que todo eso no volviera de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, no podía ser. Aquellos horribles juegos volvían, y sus hijos estaban en edad de participar. Pero había dicho que tendrían nuevas normas. Katniss se permitió tener una pequeña esperanza de que las normas nuevas excluyeran a viejos ganadores y a su familia o cambiaran las edades.

—Mamá — gritaba Peter a su lado — mamá, no va a pasar nada.

— Claro que no — corroboró Peeta — seguro que nos excluyen ya verás.

El ayudante de la presidenta Snow empezó a hablar nombrando las nuevas normas. Al principio todo parecía como antes.

— Dos tributos de cada distrito un chico y una chica participaran cada año en los juegos. El Vasallaje se realizara cada diez años, y nadie quedara excluido de participar. Todos los chicos y chicas de cada distrito estarán obligados a participar aunque hayan ganado anteriores juegos, las edades del vasallaje son de trece a veintidós. La edad de participación de los chicos y chicas de los juegos de cada año será de entre trece y dieciocho años. Quedando excluidos de los juegos de cada año, excepto del Vasallaje, todos los que hayan ganado en anteriores años. Participaran todos los distritos, incluido el trece. La cosecha de los tributos comenzara en dos días. Felices juegos.

La televisión se apago y el alboroto volvió a la calle. Mientras tanto Katniss miró a sus hijos, Peter estaba sentado a su lado, y Prim estaba de pie mirando la televisión.

Peeta se acercó y le abrazo. Katniss hizo lo mismo con Peter.

— Podemos escapar — comentó Katniss.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Al bosque? Acabarían encontrándonos y sería peor — comentó Peeta.

— Pero podríamos, estoy segura de que hay partes del bosque que nadie conoce. Seguro que podemos escondernos al menos un tiempo y salir cuando todo haya pasado — explico Katniss.

— No — gritó Peter — yo no quiero irme.

— Ni yo — repitió Prim — nos quedaremos. Además hay pocas probabilidades de que salgamos nosotros. En el distrito hay muchos chicos y chicas.

De repente el alboroto de la calle paro, Katniss y Peeta se miraron y se acercaron a las ventanas del salón para observar la calle. Unos hombres vestidos de blanco y negro ocupaban la calle. Había uno cada diez pasos y todos eran altos y fuertes.

— Son… son agentes de la paz — comentó Katniss.

—Pensé que nunca volverían — comentó Peeta — seguro que los han puesto por si acaso, para evitar que la gente se defienda.

Después de la guerra los agentes de la paz se habían suprimido, los pocos que existían estaban en el capitolio pero nunca habían vuelto a los distritos. En su lugar había algunos vigilantes, que se encargaban de poner paz cuando era necesario. Pero tenían prohibido usar su fuerza y los castigos físicos.

— Para que el capitolio, de nuevo, se pueda salir con la suya. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaran planeando esto?

— No lo sé. Teníamos que habernos dado cuenta.

— Seguro que la conspiración llevaba meses, y estoy segura de que Paylor no sabía nada. Alguno de sus compañeros le tendió una trampa. Seguro.

— De eso no hay duda, ahora lo importante sería saber quién y terminar con esto.

Peeta miro el reloj, se estaba retrasando en abrir la panadería. Probablemente en un día como ese nadie se acercaría a comprar pan, galletas ni pasteles. Pero ir a trabajar y seguir con su vida les demostraría que no iban a poder con ellos.

— Tengo que abrir la panadería, se me ha hecho muy tarde — comentó Peeta.

— Ten mucho cuidado — pidió Katniss y le abrazo — ¿Y si te llevas a los niños?

— ¿Seguro?

— Si, no quiero que estén todo el día en casa con miedo. Así por lo menos se distraerán.

— ¿Vamos a ir a hacer pan? — preguntó Prim.

Peter y ella se habían acercado al salón para escuchar la conversación por si podían enterarse de lo que estaba pasando fuera.

— Ya no podemos ir a cazar, y es mejor eso que nada — explico Katniss.

— Venga, tenéis cinco minutos para cambiaros de ropa — indicó Peeta y ambos salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones.

Cinco minutos después salieron de casa rumbo a la panadería. Los agentes de la paz les habían mirando mientras caminaban por la calle, pero no les habían molestado. Cuando llegaron a la panadería, descubrieron que había un par de personas esperando a que abriera.

Peeta se extraño, con tanta seguridad lo normal hubiera sido que la gente se quedara en sus casas y no saliera más que para lo importante. Y el pan no lo era.

— Hay gente esperando — anunció Peter.

— Si, es que hoy llego un poco más tarde — comentó Peeta mientras se acercaban a la puerta de la panadería.

Anunciaron que tardarían varios minutos en tener listos los panes.

— ¿Llevan mucho tiempo esperando? — preguntó Peeta cuando salió a darle el pan a la primera persona.

Era un hombre no muy mayor, solía ir siempre a comprar pan con pasas a primera hora.

— No mucho, estaba a punto de irme pensaba que hoy no iban a abrir — comentó el hombre.

— Lo siento, me he entretenido un poco en casa. Nada más.

El hombre se alejo con una sonrisa y después entró a ver como llevaban sus hijos el pan.

— ¿Qué tal vamos? — preguntó Peeta.

— Bien, las galletas van estupendamente — comentó Prim — están quedando muy bonitas.

Peeta se acercó a ver como su hija dibujaba figuras en las galletas, sonrió feliz al ver que le estaban quedando muy bonitas.

—El pan también va bien — comentó Peter.

Peeta se acercó para ayudarle a sacarlo del horno y después salió a atender a los clientes que estaban esperando. Cuando por fin a la tarde cerraron y llegaron a casa se encontraron a Katniss en el salón con Haymitch. Peeta mando a sus hijos a sus habitaciones y él se sentó en el sofá junto a ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa? No tenéis buena cara.

— Después de lo de esta mañana, es norma no tenerla — comentó Haymitch — pero de todas formas tenemos nuevas noticias.

Peeta miró a Katniss esperando respuesta.

— Han llamado del capitolio. Para avisarnos de que uno de nosotros será el mentor este año, solo uno— puntualizó Katniss.

— Ah! Y este año no me dejan sentarme en el escenario como antes, dicen que soy demasiado mayor para eso y que no quieren a nadie que de tan mala imagen — comentó Haymitch

— Y ¿Quién será el mentor?

— Yo había pensado que uno de vosotros, de todas formas este año no creo que dejen ir a tantos como antes. Vamos que solo podrá ir el mentor, sin acompañantes. No sé si me explico bien, pero el caso es que tenéis que decidiros entre vosotros. Uno de los dos deberá ir al capitolio.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de que dejen que el otro también vaya?

— No lo creo — respondió Haymitch —pero yo nunca he deseado llevar a nadie. Quizás unos días más tarde pueda ir el otro, pero de todas formas ¿Por qué queréis ir los dos?

— Si salen — contestó Katniss mirando al suelo — no quiero que estén solos. Si vamos los dos nos tendrán y podremos ayudarles.

— Katniss mírame — Peeta se sentó frente a ella — no van a salir. Hay más chicos y chicas en el distrito. Iré yo como mentor y tú te quedaras con ellos en casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Katniss le miró y asintió.

— Pero solo si no salen — susurró.

— La cosecha será mañana por la tarde. Ya sabes Peeta que tú debes estar en el escenario, supongo que lo explicaran todo de nuevo.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos era capaz de dormir, daban vueltas en la cama pero no lo conseguían.

— Tenemos que descansar — comentó Peeta.

— No tengo sueño, me siento inútil. No puedo hacer nada, esta vez es como si estuviera atada y no pudiera moverme. No puedo evitarlo.

Peeta le abrazo y le dio un beso.

— No es culpa tuya, no es culpa nuestra. La culpa la tienen los del gobierno, los que conspiraron para quitarle el poder a Paylor. Y la nueva presidenta, pero no es culpa nuestra. No lo pienses más.

— Mañana me quedare en primera fila fuera de la alambrada que separara a los niños de las niñas, si es que todo es como antes. Para poder verlo todo.

— Vale, todo va a salir bien. Ahora necesitamos descansar.

…

Había intentado dormir, sabía que era tarde y necesitaba dormir pero no podía. Todas las noticias nuevas le daban miedo. Esa era la primera cosecha y los primeros juegos que tanto ella como su hermano Peter iban a vivir. Y tenía miedo de salir.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Peter entró.

— Peter, ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, es que no puedo dormir. ¿Me puedo quedar aquí contigo?

— Claro.

Prim se aparto un poco en la cama y le hizo un hueco. Se tumbó a su lado y se miraron.

— Tengo miedo, si todo es como lo cuentan en el colegio es horrible.

— Lo sé. Pero no vamos a salir.

Peter miró a su hermana y se apartó un poco.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

— Porque tenemos las mismas posibilidades que todos los demás chicos y chicas del distrito, y somos muchos recuerda.

— Si, pero no me fio. Me da miedo, y la cosecha es mañana por la tarde.

— No va a pasar nada, será mejor que descansemos. Seguro que mañana si no tendremos mucho sueño.

Poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos, intentando no pensar en lo que venía al día siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

Eran las tres de la tarde, todo el mundo estaba nervioso. Durante la mañana mientras Peeta hacía pan no paraba de pensar en todo lo que pasaría esa tarde, se quedó una hora más allí porque sabía que iba a tardar mucho tiempo en y los niños se encargarían de hacer el pan, las galletas y los pasteles.

Después de comer Katniss y Peeta se dieron un beso y se quedaron un buen rato abrazados, después les hizo prometer a Peter y Prim que se portarían bien y salió de casa.

La cosecha empezaba en una hora, habían puesto una gran alambrada en la plaza. Separada en dos partes, una para chicos y otra para chicas. En unos minutos llegaría el tren y de él saldría la encargada de la cosecha del distrito doce.

No sabía si sería Effie o cualquier otra persona. Effie había seguido viviendo en el capitolio después de la guerra, y probablemente ahora habrían vuelto a darle su anterior trabajo como acompañante del distrito doce.

Cuando llego el tren, en el que llegó Effie como Peeta había imaginado, la gente empezaba a agolparse en la plaza y los chicos y las chicas empezaban también a ocupar sus sitios. Peeta saludó a Effie y junto al alcalde entraron en el escenario que habían puesto al final de la plaza. En él había tres sillas, una para Effie otra para el alcalde y otra para el mentor de ese año.

El discurso del alcalde recordaba a los que solía decir en la época anterior a la guerra. Aunque era un poco más suave. La gente estaba en silencio, la mayoría tristes y algunos sorprendidos por ver eso después de tantos años. Después Effie se levantó, y se acercó a los dos grandes boles de cristal con los nombres.

— Querido distrito doce, volvemos a vernos — solo había silencio — está bien. Empecemos.

— Primero las chicas.

Effie saco un papelito y se acercó al micrófono con él y lo abrió. En ese momento Peeta solo podía pensar en que no fuera Prim.

— La elegida es… Elma Tildman.

Peeta dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, no era su hija. Pero la imagen del público era emotiva igualmente. Un pequeño grupo de chicas se abrazaban a Elma y no querían soltarla. Unos agentes tuvieron que separarlas y arrastrar a la niña hasta el escenario.

Elma se puso en su sitio sin moverse, y sin dejar de llorar. Parecía tener unos quince años. Peeta la miro durante un segundo, le sonaba de algo pero no era capaz de acordarse. Volvió a mirar al público buscando la mirada de Katniss.

La vio, aunque ella no se dio cuenta. Estaba limpiándose las lágrimas mientras miraba a Prim, después desvió la mirada hacia los chicos para mirar a Peter que estaba con sus amigos.

Cuando Effie se acercó a la urna con los nombres de los chicos, Peeta cerró los ojos y pensó "seguro que Peter no sale".

— Y ahora los chicos. El elegido es — Effie saco un papel — Peter Mellark.

De repente fue como si Peeta dejara de oír, solo podía ver a Peter llorando acercándose al escenario junto a dos agentes. Subió y se puso al lado de Elma, y Effie ordenó que se saludaran dándose la mano.

Cuando Peeta volvió a oír, lo que más se escuchaba eran los gritos de Katniss. Alguien estaba sujetándole, Peeta se fijo en que era Haymitch. Cuando termino la cosecha los agentes metieron a los tributos en dos salas y Peter entró con Peeta en una de ellas.

Nada más entrar en la sala Peter dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.

— No pasa nada, ya verás como todo sale bien. Te lo prometo — comentó Peeta mientras le abrazaba.

— Quiero irme a casa — sollozo Peter.

En ese momento Katniss y Prim entraron en la sala. Peeta soltó a Peter y Katniss se lanzó a abrazarle.

— Todo va a salir bien — explico Katniss — conseguiré ir dentro de unos días. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

— Tienes que ser fuerte — pidió Prim — y ganar.

Peter asintió. Katniss se acerco a Peeta y se abrazo a él mientras Prim abrazaba a su hermano.

— No dejes que le hagan daño. Pienso ir en unos días, conseguiré que me dejen ir.

Peeta abrazo fuerte a Katniss.

— Le voy a enseñar todo lo que sabemos y no voy a dejar que le hagan daño, te lo prometo. No olvides hacer el pan para la gente del distrito. Y sobre lo de ir, yo estaré allí si no puedes ir no pasa nada.

Se miraron y Peeta le limpio las lágrimas.

— Intentare ir como sea y no olvidare ir a hacer el pan. Te lo prometo.

Peeta sabía que pedirles que hicieran pan podía parecer egoísta, pero sabía que era una forma de distraerse. No quería que su mujer se pasara el día en casa llorando.

Después Katniss se acercó a su hijo y le dio un abrazo. Justo en ese momento un agente entro para avisar que se había acabado el tiempo y las sacó de allí.

Un buen rato después por fin entraron en el tren y Peter se metió en su habitación. Peeta le dejo solo un rato mientras hablaba con Effie.

— Llegaremos mañana por la tarde. Y esta noche después de la cena veremos las demás cosechas — explico Effie.

— Bien.

—Este año todo va a ser más difícil, pero supongo que eso ya te lo imaginas.

— Si, es horrible que todo esto esté pasando otra vez.

Effie miró a Peeta con cara de horror, indicándole que no debía decir esas cosas.

— ¿Y los del trece estarán bien preparados?

— Más que bien, se rumorea que durante estos años no han dejado de prepararse. En el uno y en el dos también se lo han seguido tomado en serio, pero no tanto — explico Effie.

De repente se oyó el ruido de la puerta de la sala donde estaban y Peter entró.

— Cielo, ¿Estás bien?

— No quiero estar solo — comentó Peter.

Peeta le hizo un hueco en el sofá donde estaba sentado y cuando estuvo a su lado le abrazo.

— Peter, tienes que ser fuerte. Seguro que vas a ganar — comentó Effie.

— Seguro que sí, pero también esta Elma — comentó Peter.

—Bueno todavía no sabemos en que es buena. De todas formas ¿Por qué no vas a llamarla y comemos algo?

— Vale.

Peter se levantó y se fue a buscar a Elma. Después de cenar, se sentaron en otra sala donde había un gran televisor y esperaron hasta que empezaron los videos de las cosechas.

— Elma, ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas? — preguntó Peeta todavía intrigado por saber de qué le sonaba.

— Si, dos hermanas. Una de ellas estaba conmigo en la cosecha.

— ¿Y tus padres de que trabajan? Nosotros hacemos pan — preguntó Peter.

— Mis padres llevan la zapatería del distrito. Antes era de mis abuelos maternos, pero fallecieron en la guerra.

— Claro. Tú eres la hija de Delly.

—Sí. La mayor.

— Delly. ¿Esa no es amiga vuestra? — preguntó Peter mirando a Peeta.

—Sí. Íbamos juntos al colegio. ¿Cómo está tu madre? — preguntó Peeta.

Peeta y Katniss seguían llevándose bien con Delly, pero no se veían mucho. La mayoría de las veces que se veían era cuando se acercaba a la panadería, o cuando se encontraban por el distrito. A sus hijas las habían visto de varías veces pero hacía tiempo que ninguna se pasaba por la panadería.

— Muy triste, pero me ha dicho que confíe en usted. Que sabe lo que hace y puede ayudarnos.

— Gracias, no hace falta que me llames de usted. Puedes llamarme Peeta.

Elma asintió. Un segundo después empezó el video de la cosecha. Los tributos del uno y del dos seguían estando en forma, tanto los chicos como las chicas de ambos distritos eran de los mayores.

En el tres salió un chico pequeño y una chica un poco más mayor. En el cuatro también parecido. Pasaron los distritos hasta que llegó al trece. Los tributos de ese distrito daban miedo, estaban más en forma que ningún otro distrito y ambos tendrían por lo menos diecisiete años y estaban felices de ser los tributos de ese año.

Cuando el video termino, todos se quedaron en silencio.

— Los del trece daban miedo — comentó Peter.

— Me lo imaginaba, allí siempre han estado preparados para todo — explico Peeta.

— Vosotros tenéis que centraros en ganar y no hacer caso de los demás tributos — comentó Effie.

Un rato después Peter y Elma se fueron a dormir. Cuando Peeta también se despidió de Effie para marcharse a su habitación pasó por la de su hijo. La abrió y comprobó que estaba despierto.

Entró y cerró la puerta, Peter se sentó en la cama asustado.

— Eh, no pasa nada. ¿No puedes dormir?

—No, solo puedo pensar en que pasara cuando lleguemos.

— No te preocupes por nada, eres muy bueno con el arco y sabes diferenciar un montón de frutas y raíces.

— No creo que diferenciar frutas y raíces vaya a servirme de algo — comentó Peter.

— Puede servirte si te ponen un bosque, además si no siempre puedes cazar.

— Pero no sé nadar muy bien.

— Por lo menos sabes nadar, ya es algo. Otros ni si quiera sabrán. Venga túmbate y a dormir que mañana será un día largo.

— No te vayas —pidió Peter.

— Tranquilo, me quedare aquí contigo.

Cuando por fin Peter se durmió Peeta salió y se fue a su habitación, el también necesitaba descansar si quería estar bien al día siguiente y ayudar a su hijo.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente cuando el tren entro en el capitolio, Elma y Peter se sorprendieron al ver la ciudad. Nada más bajar del tren los estilistas se los llevaron para prepararlos y Peeta se quedó esperando en el salón del centro de entrenamiento.

Pidió un teléfono y unos segundos después uno de los sirvientes le trajo uno. Le daba igual si estaba pinchado y todo el gobierno iba a escuchar su conversación. Solo quería asegurarse de que en casa todo estaba bien.

Marco el número y dos tonos después alguien descolgó.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Katniss?

— ¿Peeta? ¿Eres tú?

— Sí, soy yo. No podemos hablar mucho, ¿Qué tal esta todo por allí?

— Bien, la gente se calmo cuando la plaza volvió a estar como siempre y la mayoría de los agentes de la paz se fueron. ¿Cómo esta Peter?

— Esta nervioso, pero bien. ¿Qué tal estáis vosotras?

— Tristes. Antes Delly se ha pasado por casa, ¡Elma es su hija!

— Lo sé, me lo ha dicho ella. Es la mayor. Dile a Delly que también cuidare de ella.

— Se lo diré, le he dicho que se pase por casa para ver los juegos. Así que en unos días vendrá para ver las puntuaciones — comentó Katniss llorando.

— No llores, Katniss. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. ¿Está Prim? Dile que se ponga.

— Papá, soy Prim.

— Prim cielo, cuida de mamá. No dejes que se pase el día llorando. Llévatela a hacer pan, que se distraiga. Cuida de ella, pronto volveremos a casa nosotros.

— Vale, te lo prometo. Cuida mucho de Peter, que no le pase nada. Le echamos mucho de menos.

— Lo sé, prometo que volveremos a casa. Cuidaros mucho. Tengo que colgar — contó mientras un sirviente le hacía gestos para avisarle de que debía colgar.

Su hija se despidió y colgaron el teléfono. Peeta dio vueltas por el salón, hasta que por fin le toco bajar a la zona de los carros.

Le sorprendió que siguieran siendo los mismos carros que habían usado ellos y tantos otros tributos. Observo a los demás chicos y chicas, la mayoría iban muy guapos. Cuando salieron su hijo y Elma sonrío sorprendido.

Elma llevaba un vestido negro con un lazo en la cintura rojo, y Peter un traje negro con una americana roja.

— Estáis muy guapos.

— Gracias — contestó Elma.

Cuando los dos se subieron al carro se emocionaron, estaban a punto de salir.

— Escucharme, quiero que os deis la mano y que saludéis ¿Vale?

— Vale — contestó Peter y se dieron la mano.

El carro comenzó a andar y cuando aparecieron delante del público, todos empezaron a gritar sus nombres y a aplaudir cuando pasaban. Detrás de ellos pasaron los del distrito trece.

El chico y la chica del trece saludaban a todos lados muy sonrientes, llevaban trajes azules que brillaban más de lo normal. Peeta se quedó en el mismo sitio, viendo desde lejos como llegaba el último carro y la presidenta comenzaba el discurso.

— Queridos tributos, me alegra ver que todos estáis contentos y tan guapos. Estoy segura de que van a ser unos juegos muy emocionantes. Todos estamos deseando ver en que sois buenos.

Peeta estaba escuchando el discurso con los demás mentores y estilistas cuando alguien llamo a los mentores para que pasaran a una pequeña sala. Peeta se sentó en el primer sillón que vio, y observo como los demás mentores no se miraban y se limitaban a sentarse donde podían.

Frente a ellos había un chico, quizás un vigilante. Llevaba un traje verde chillón, y el pelo era de color violeta.

— Queridos mentores, os hemos reunido a todos aquí para explicaros algunas nuevas normas de los entrenamientos. Me llamo Gobby y voy a ser unos de los vigilantes de estos juegos. Los entrenamientos duraran cuatro días, y después habrá un día para que cada uno pueda mostrar sus habilidades en privado frente a todos los vigilantes. Para conseguir patrocinadores deberán agradarnos, y ser los mejores. Cada pareja de tributos tiene prohibido hablar con los de otros distritos. Esperamos que tengan unos agradables juegos del hambre y gracias por su tiempo.

Los mentores empezaron a salir de la sala. Peeta se quedó sentado un par de minutos mientras los demás salían. Una chica se sentó a su lado.

— Me llamo Nelly, ¿Eres Peeta verdad?

— Si, ¿Y tú quién eres?

— Soy del distrito siete, amiga de Johanna. Os he visto alguna vez cuando habéis ido a visitarla aunque no sé si te acordaras de mí.

Peeta sonrió. Hacía varios años que no iban a visitar a Johanna, pero se había recuperado mentalmente y se dedicaba a cuidar de los niños del orfanato de su distrito. A Katniss y a él les había sorprendido que se dedicara a eso pero ella explicaba que le ayudaba a dejar atrás los miedos y le daba paz.

Nunca se había casado, ni había tenido hijos. No le quedaba familia, antes de la guerra el capitolio había acabado con ellos. La última vez que la habían visto hacia unos siete años, había dicho que todos esos niños ahora eran como su familia.

— No tengo muy buena memoria para las caras de la gente. Hace mucho que no vamos a visitarla. ¿Cómo esta?

— Bien, se sintió aliviada al saber que no vendría como mentora. A pesar de haberlo superado, no quiere salir del distrito. Prefiere ayuda a los niños y no hacer nada más.

—Me alegro de que este bien. Encantado de conocerte.

—Igualmente — Nelly sonrió y suspiro — Mis tributos dicen que no les importaría aliarse con alguien. Y los tuyos parecen buenos.

— No creo que sea buena idea hablar de esas cosas, ya has oído al vigilante no pueden hablar entre ellos. Y si, los dos son estupendos.

— Lo sé. Pero solo quería que lo supieras. Me parece horrible que esto haya vuelto, pero en fin es lo que hay.

— Pues sí. Bueno nos vemos otro día.

— Hasta otra.

Peeta se despidió y salió de la sala. No quería formar alianzas con gente que no conocía, y los dos tributos del siete no le habían llamado especialmente la atención. Salió de nuevo a la zona desde donde habían salido los carros pero estaba vacía.

Subió a la planta número doce pensando que Effie se los había llevado allí viendo que él no estaba. Cuando llegó a su planta se dio cuenta de que había acertado. Los dos estaban en el salón con Effie y los dos estilitas que les habían vestido.

— Llegas tarde — comentó Effie.

— Lo sé. Uno de los vigilantes nos ha soltado un pequeño discurso sobre las nuevas normas de este año — explico Peeta sentándose en uno de los sillones.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? — preguntó Peter.

— Los entrenamientos solo van a durar cuatro días, después tendréis las pruebas privadas. En ellas deberéis enseñar todo lo que sabéis hacer, cuanto mejor os salga más puntuación conseguiréis.

— ¿Y en los entrenamientos nos enseñaran a defendernos? — preguntó Elma.

— Si — contestó Peeta — pero también os enseñaran otras cosas. Será mejor que os vayáis a descansar, mañana será un día muy duro.

Peeta les dio las buenas noches y Peter y Elma se fueron a sus habitaciones.

…

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban no dejaban de hablar de los entrenamientos.

— Elma. ¿Qué se te da bien?

— No sé. Soy muy rápida, y tengo buenos reflejos. Pero nada más. No se cazar, ni tengo suficiente fuerza.

— Bueno, ser rápida también es importante. En los entrenamientos céntrate en un par de cosas y las aprenderás mejor que si empiezas a probar todo. Peter tu puedes enseñarle a usar el arco — explico Peeta.

— Si. Y también a diferenciar raíces comestibles.

— Otra cosa más. Tenéis prohibido hablar con los demás tributos. Es una de las cosas que nos contaron ayer. No importa si ellos os hablan, no les hagáis caso. Vosotros a lo vuestro.

— Vale — contestó Elma — ¿Y qué pasa si hablamos con ellos?

— No lo sé. Muchas cosas, desde daros una puntuación mala, boicotearos para que no consigáis patrocinadores. Pero mejor no saberlo, no habléis con ellos y punto.

Peeta les deseo suerte y les dejo que bajaran a la zona de entrenamiento. Estaban casi todos los tributos, cada pareja junta sin hacer caso a los demás.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a la zona de plantas? Esta vacía.

— Vale.

Se pasaron un par de horas en la zona de plantas, y al final Elma había conseguido identificar varias raíces comestibles. Cuando anunciaron la hora de comer, cada uno se puso con la pareja de su distrito y nadie hablo durante la comida.

Después de eso volvieron al entrenamiento. Esa vez se acercaron a la zona de lanzas y practicaron durante casi toda la tarde, hasta que los dos consiguieron lanzar un par de ellas bien.

Esa tarde cuando subieron a su planta y salieron para cenar después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Peeta y Effie les esperaban en la mesa.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido hoy? — preguntó Peeta.

— Bien, he aprendido a identificar varias raíces y después hemos practicado con la lanza — contesto Elma.

— Eso es estupendo. ¿Y qué tal con la lanza?

— Al principio mal, pero al final hemos conseguido lanzar algunas bien — respondió Peter.

Durante los dos días siguientes, los entrenamientos fueron mejorando. Peter le había enseñado a Elma a usar el arco y las flechas y al final del tercer día se le daba bastante bien. No era tan buena como Peter pero había mejorando mucho.


End file.
